Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an indoor unit of an air conditioner, a control terminal apparatus, and an air conditioning method, and more particularly, to an indoor unit, an air conditioner, a control terminal apparatus, and an air conditioning method capable of determining whether setting information of an indoor unit by a user is valid on the basis of an operating state of an outdoor unit.
Description of Related Art
An air conditioner is disposed in a space such as a house, an office, a shop, and a house in which crops may be raised to control temperature, humidity, cleanliness, and air current of air, thereby helping keep indoor environment under which people may pleasantly reside or indoor environment under which crops may be appropriately grown.
In recent years, as a scale of buildings is getting larger and tries to reduce an area occupied by the outdoor unit are conducted, a multi-air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units are connected to one outdoor unit has been widely used.
However, the multi-air conditioner commonly uses one outdoor unit, and therefore the plurality of indoor units need to be operated in the same cycle mode. That is, when one indoor unit is operated in a cooling mode using a cooling cycle, other indoor units may not be used as a heating mode using a heating cycle.
However, a controller setting or controlling operation states of an enormous number of air conditioners in large-scale buildings like a hotel is designed to be able to control various types of air conditioners, and therefore the corresponding controllers may receive the set values which may not be applied to each indoor unit. In this case, there is a problem in that the indoor unit may have an error or perform air conditioning different from the user's or manager's intention.
Meanwhile, the accommodations like a hotel or a motel try to provide guests with better lodging and meals environment. However, if an unused room is not air condition, it would be filled with hot air or cold air depending on the seasonal or climatic environment of the corresponding area. As a result, a customer who checks into an empty room that has not been air conditioned may feel displeasure when entering the room.